Vending machines are known for multiple articles, such as flowers. These machines are designed to be installed in waiting areas or passageways, such as bus, metro, railway stations, airports, hospitals, etc.
For example, the patent with publication number WO2010/055518 discloses a flower vending machine with a fixed rotary shaft on which are arranged water containers provided with an opening through which are inserted the shanks. Since this opening is of relatively short size relative to the area of the water containers, the possibility of fogging is reduced due to the evaporation of the water, compared to machines in which said containers are open and the water is visible to the consumer.
The patent with publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,198 discloses a flower vending machine with stacked modules of circular cross-section in which are arranged turntables which accommodate the products. On each module windows are arranged to enable said products to be removed. On each side of the rectangular windows are arranged lights enabling the displayed products to be seen and also serve to reduce the fogging by means of the heat generated.
The inventions or prior art do not prevent the inconvenient fogging of the interior of the machines, specifically of the display areas, which prevent the products for sale from being clearly seen, causing the denial of a possible purchase by a user.
Likewise, these inventions do not prevent the harmful moist air from entering the display or storage space either, which reduces the life of the products to be sold, nor do they prevent possible moisture that would affect the electrical and electronic components.
To overcome the disadvantages mentioned the following invention is proposed of a flower vending machine and its method of use.